Ikuto
MAJOR WIP/OUTDATED, SORRY** Ikuto (イクト, Ikuto) is a Tokubetsu jonin level shinobi from Takigakure, father of Kakuzu and Hitomi Background Not much is known about Ikutos childhood, other than he can from a very strict, loyal and proud family. He was born and raised in Takigakure and was raised to serve his village without question until his death. It is unknown what happened to his parents. Personality Ikuto was a very stubborn and serious man, who was fiercly loyal to his village. He was known to have carried out every intsruction and mission he was ever given and was also known to be very feirce in battle, displaying a rather violent nature. He was also know to be very intellegient, knowing the inner workings of a human, such as their mind, nervous system and vital organs. Appearance Ikuto was a very tall and muscular man. He had tanned skin, with dark brown short hair and a beard. His eyes were a bright green colour with a red scelrae, both of his children were known to inherit his eyes, however Ikuto was the only member of his family to have visible pupils, while his wife and children did not. Ikuto was always seens wearing the standard Taki shinobi, consisting of a dakr sleeved shirt and trousers, standard shinobi sandals and the standard Takigakure flak jacket. He also wore his katana strapped to his back Abilities Ikuto was one of the elite division shinobi and was often sent out on multiple missions at a time. Although he was never seen in battle, he was known as a very violent fighter, and was also able to get inside his opponents head to essential know their movements. He was very adapt in fire and lightning release techniques, and had an impressive amount of raw strength, his weakness in battle are unknown and it is possible he either had none or was very good at hiding what ever his weakness was Because of his understanding of the a humans inner workings, he was later assigned to be part of the research and experimental team of Project TBS. Part II Ikuto makes an apperance during a flashback scene when his daughter, Hitomi, reads a letter written by her brother, Kakuzu, that was given to her in the event of his death containing information about their parents and the events leading up to their deaths. During the flashback it is revealed that Ikuto was part of Project TBS, a project that was created in Takigakure to create a human weapon, when the most recent subject had been a failure and had died, Hitomi, his daughter, was next in line. Due to his unfaltering loyalty to the village he took Hitomi in for the harsh experiments of the project, not listening to his wifes protests. Ageha took her life soon after, after falling into a depression at being unable to protect her daughter who she was sure would end up like the other subjects, and die. When Ikuto was given the news of his wifes death, as a final promise to his wife, he devoted himself into making sure that Hitomi survived. This was the one time his loyalty to the village was known to have faltered. It was Ikutos desicion not to activate the Kinjutsu that had been placed within Hitomi until later on in the project that ultimately saved her life. Although this method was later tried on other subjects, it resulted in failure. Ikuto attended his wifes funeral, but when he returned to speak with his son, Kakuzu, he was greeted by hostility as Kauzu blamed him for his mothers death and his sisters, believing that she had already died. Ikuto soon felt the emotional suffering that his actions had caused, and after confirming that Hitomi was at a stable point in the experiments and her survival rate was estimated to be at a higher percentage, he took his own life, leaving Kakuzu a note that contained a number and a pass card that would grant him access into the location of Project TBS. The number turned out to be Hitomis subject number and after seeing his baby sister still alive he swore to his parents he would protect her in their place. Epilogue Quotes *(To Hitomi) "Im sorry for what I did, please forgive me" Reference Ikuto, and other OCs mentioned belong to me (also known as DeviantArt users Megguin ) the Naruto seires and other characters mentioned belong to Masashi Kishimoto Custom Jutsus and the creation of Project TBS belong to me Art, drawn by me, and various artists who dont operate on dA Category:DRAFT